The Perfect Family
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: What if Addison and Derek had a daughter? How would that have effected their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is an idea I have had for a while, its basically a what if? What if Addison and Derek had a daughter and that was the reason they got married. Apologies for the wrong chapter updated at the start lol No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter one **

**Cameron's Point of View**

So I was on the bus heading towards Seattle. I was in my way to see my dad who had recently moved there. He and my mom split up (mom slept with my godfather) and dad has released me from the prison that was my boarding school. He said he regretted sending me there and that he should never have listened to my rich grandparents. I actually believed him and was super excited to be getting a fresh start. He said we would get to know each other and he was going to be the dad I had always wanted.

So as the bus pulled up at the station I saw him waiting for me. The rain was pouring down but he was there with an umbrella waiting. I charged off the bus as raced towards him. "Hi dad!" I yelled as I jumped into his arms. "Hey sweetie." He replied as he wrapped his arms around me. "I can't believe this is happening." I grinned as he released me and we headed for his car. "I know it's like a dream." Dad smiled as he opened the car door for me.

Once I was in he closed the door and ran around to get in. "Does mom know?" I asked as he started the car. "I didn't tell her." he replied. "Neither did I. I have been kind of avoiding her calls." I admitted. "Cameron you shouldn't be doing that. I know you're mad at her but she is still your mother." Dad scolded. "But she slept with uncle Mark." I mumbled. "I know I found them." Dad shuttered. "But you still talk to Mark." He added. "But he was single, mom wasn't." I argued. "Cameron she is your mom. End of discussion you need to talk to her." dad stuck up for mom much to my surprise.

"So how was your last day at school?" dad asked changing the subject. "Was ok, everyone said goodbye and we had a party in my house before I left." I replied. "Do you regret leaving?" dad asked. "Leaving the prison school? Not a chance I will miss my friends but that's it." I told him. "I'm sorry we made you go there." dad apologised. "Its ok you made the right call in the end." I smiled as we pulled up at the hospital.

"So this is the new job?" I asked as we walked into the large reception area. "Yeah pretty nice huh?" dad smiled. "Yeah it is." I replied noting how happy he looked. Just then a younger doctor approached. "So this is your daughter?" she smiled at dad. "Yes it is. Cameron this is Meredith, Meredith this is Cameron." Dad introduced. "Hi." I replied as I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, your dad has told me lots." She told me. Before I could reply another woman approached, and I recognised her straight away.

* * *

"Mom." I gasped as dad whipped around to see her. "Hello family." She said as she walked over. "Oh and you must be the woman who is sleeping with my husband." She stated, as she looked Meredith up and down. Poor Meredith blushed bright red before making some lame excuse and running off. "What are you doing here Addison?" dad questioned. "I got a call to say my husband had removed my daughter from school. They asked was everything ok and naturally I was embarrassed because I didn't even know." Mom complained.

"She wasn't happy there, I told them that. They had no business calling you." Dad replied. "No right? I am her mother." Mom hissed. "Finally decided to be one then have you?" I said sarcastically seeing as how they seemed to forget I was there. "What's that supposed to mean?" mom glared at me. "I'm 13 years old, we have spent about 3 years of my life together? Or am I being to generous?" I spat. "Cameron don't act like I haven't been good to you, you got everything you every wanted." Mom replied.

"Maybe but you were never there. Dad made the effort sometimes but you, you never showed up for anything." I cried. "Cameron." Dad warned. "Its true, neither of you are parents of the year so stop pretending to be what your not. Your jobs always mattered more." I argued. "In the past maybe but that's why I moved you here so we can start over." Dad replied. "Moved here? She isn't staying here. Derek she belongs in New York with me." Mom insisted. "Addison she isn't going to New York." Dad stated. "Derek I don't want to fight you on this. We belong together as a family so why don't you come to?" mom suggested. I have to admit I wanted him to say yes. "Addison I can't do that. Look it's been a long day so we can discuss this later. Come on Cameron." Dad said as he gently led me back towards the door.

"And what about me?" mom called after us. "Dad you cant leave her there." I whispered. "Cams she got herself here she can find a hotel." He replied as we once again got in his car. "Do you think she will stay?" I asked. "Yes that's what I am afraid off." dad mumbled as he started the car. On the drive to his house, or what I soon learnt was a shitty caravan all I could think of how bad tomorrow would be…..

**Until next time :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy :-) And I am planning on an Addek story its just going to take a while lol No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter Two **

**Addison's Point of View**

After checking myself into a hotel following my argument with Derek I decided to get up early and try again. I knew Richard was the Chief at the hospital Derek was now working in so I decided to pay him a visit. As soon as I was ready I made the short drive to Seattle Grace. Richard was already in his office when I arrived. "Well, well Addison Montgomery." He greeted as I walked in. "Richard Webber." Its been a while I replied. "Yes it has, so what can I do for you?" He smiled. "Well I was wondering seeing as how Derek is working here if it would be possible for me to get a job?" I asked.

"You two working things out?" Richard asked. "I'm hoping we can, seeing as how he has brought Cameron here." I replied. "Since when? How old is she now?" Richard asked. "Since last night apparently, I showed up to see if we could work things out and she had just arrived. She's 13." I told him. "13? I remember when she used to run around with her little red hair pretending to be a doctor." Richard laughed. "Yeah me to." I smiled at the memory of my little girl. "But that was a long time ago and now she is a very grumpy teen." I added. "I'm sure it just a phase. How about I give you a trial run? See if you like it here?" Richard offered. "That would be great Richard I appreciate it." I thanked. "No worries just let me know how you get on. First days don't always go well here." He laughed. "I will Richard and thanks again." I replied before leaving the office.

I was to busy reading the signs that I walked straight into Cameron. "What were you doing in there?" she questioned. "Morning to you to sweetie." I greeted. "Mom what were you doing?" she asked again. "Looking for a job." I told her. "A job?" she questioned. "Yeah you know were you earn money." I said sarcastically. "I know what a job is. Why were you looking for one?" she asked. "Because I want to work things out with your dad and you. I want us to be a family, a real one." I explained. "Seriously?" Cameron asked. "Seriously." I smiled. "Oh ok." Cameron whispered. "Did you get one?" she asked. "Yes I got one." I laughed. "Cool." Cameron said finally returning the smile.

"So you lost?" Cameron then proceeded to ask. "A little." I admitted. "Well good thing I have been here for hours." She smirked. "Come on its this way." She said gently pulling me after her. "So why have you been here for hours? Its only 8 O' Clock?" I asked concerned. "Dad got a call and he didn't want to leave me alone." She replied. "So you had to come with him?" I asked. "Yeah." She shrugged. "Aren't you tired? Why aren't you in school?" I questioned. "Mom relax, yeah I m tired but I have had a lot of coffee. I only got here last night so I don't even know if dad has a school arranged." Cameron explained.

"Coffee? You 13?" I gasped. "I know don't tell dad." Cameron laughed. "You shouldn't have told me. Your not allowed coffee." I scolded. "Sorry." She mumbled in response. "Actually Cameron show me where your dad is, I think I need to have a word with him." I told her. "Your not going to start fighting again, are you?" Cameron sighed. "It depends." I replied. "Well it looks like you're in luck. There he is." Cameron said pointing towards an angry looking Derek. "Well if it isn't my lovely daughter and Satan." He said sarcastically as he put his arm around Cameron.

"I prefer Ruler Of All Evil." I replied equally as sarcastic. "I'm out of here." Cameron huffed as she shoved Derek's arm off and stormed off down the corridor. "Cams wait, I'm sorry!" I called after her but it was no use she was gone. "We have to stop doing that." I mumbled as I turned to Derek. "I know." He replied. "We need to talk Derek, work this out together." I said. "I agree." He replied. "So Richard called and said he gave you a job." Derek said. "He did, you ok with that?" I asked hesitantly. "At first I was mad, but then I thought it was ok. I mean Cameron needs you even if she doesn't want to admit it." Derek smiled. "And what about you?" I asked. "We will see." He replied before walking off.

* * *

**Cameron's Point of View**

After I stormed off from my parents I went down to reception. I was sitting alone when an older boy approached. "You ok?" he asked sitting down beside me. "Fine." I mumbled. "Want to get out of here?" he asked. "Um I don't even know who you are?" I said. "Names Adam I'm 16 and I live in Seattle." He told me. "Now you know me. So want to get out of here?" he repeated. I thought about it for a second, before nodding in agreement. Anything was better than sitting in a hospital all day.

On the way out we met Meredith she looked suspiciously at Adam as we approached. "Hey Cameron where are you going?" she asked me. "Morning Meredith. Out." I told her. "Um does your dad know?" she questioned. "What are you my mother?" I cried before walking away. She must have been too shocked to say anything else, as I didn't hear her again.

"So who are you?" Adam asked as he let me to a car. "Cameron and I'm 13." I told him. "Live here?" he questioned. "Recently moved here, living here is debatable yet." I told him. "Ok cool, so Cameron 13 want to go to a party?" he grinned. "Its like 8AM who is having a party?" I laughed as he opened the car door for me. "It's a never ending party at my house." He grinned as I got into the car. "What about your parents?" I asked. "Never home." He smiled as he got in beside me and started the car. "Really? That must be cool. But why do you want me to come? I'm just a kid?" I asked.

"You don't sound or look like a kid." He smiled as he pulled out of the car park. "Besides if you're with me nobody will mind." Adam assured me as we sped off down the road...

**Until next time ;-) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter Three**

**Cameron's Point of View**

_**8 hours after she left the hospital**_

"Adam what time is it?" I whispered from the floor. I assumed I had passed out from all the drinking and partying that I had crammed into the last few hours. "Just after 4." He grumbled from beside me. I rolled over and grabbed my phone to check for any missed calls. When I saw I had 10 missed calls and at least 20 messages I jumped up. "What are you doing?" Adam complained from beside me. "My parents have called me all afternoon. They are going to kill me!" I replied. "It's the afternoon they wont think you were out partying." He laughed as he sat up.

"Maybe not but they will when they smell the alcohol." I complained. "And weed." Adam added. "Shit what am I going to say to them?" I cried. "Don't go home yet, stay here wait till you sober up a bit more." Adam suggested. "Do you mind?" I asked. "Nope but be quiet my head is killing me." He replied as he collapsed back onto the make shift bed on the floor. I nodded in response as I slowly got to my feet. It was then I realised I was in my underwear. "Um Adam….." I trailed off. "What?" He wined. "Did we um….. sleep together?" I asked dreading his answer. He opened his eyes and looked at me, "Well we were pretty wasted so I don't know…but I don't think so…." He replied.

"Ok." I whispered as he closed his eyes again. All I could do was pray we didn't. As I gathered my clothes and headed upstairs in search of a shower my phone rang again. It was mom. I thought about not answering but feared she might call the police so I took a deep breath and answered. "Hello?" I said. "Cameron Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd where the hell are you?" she yelled down the phone. "Mom please stop with the full name, its way to long and it makes me sound like a right snob. My names Cameron Shepherd end off." I complained. "Fine where are you?" she hissed. "I'm out….. with a friend." I replied. "You got here last night, you don't have any friends here yet." Mom replied.

"I met him this morning." I told her, big mistake. "HIM?" She yelled. "Mom relax were just walking around." I lied. "You get back here within the hour or you are going to wish you had never left that school." Mom threatened. "Got it." I mumbled as I ended the call.

I quickly dived into the shower and tried to remove the smell of alcohol and weed. I decided I needed to go home and get clean clothes though because there was no hope for the ones I was wearing. So as I ran downstairs I had to ask Adam for a lift. "Adam." I said as I shook him. "What?" he mumbled. "I need a ride back." I replied. "Now? I thought you were staying here?" he asked. "I was but my mom rang she is really mad." I told him. "Suppose I can see why." He laughed as he sat up. "I mean her 13 year old went on a drinking campaign." He smirked. "Not funny, that was the first time I have ever done that." I said gesturing to the empty bottles. "First of many great times I hope?" he smiled. He was really hot and older so I was amazed he even liked me.

"Maybe but I can't get caught next time." I smiled. "Scouts honour we will be careful." He laughed as he got off the floor. "Thanks." I blushed. "Come on 13 lets get you home." He said as he led me to the front door. "13?" I asked. "Yeah I think you suit that as a nickname." He replied. "What about when I am 14?" I joked. "Then we will always remember what age we met you 13." He smirked as he once again opened the car door for me. "Well what can I call you?" I asked. "A Bad Influence?" Adam suggested as he started the drive.

* * *

**Addison's Point of View**

I was stood in the reception area of the hospital pacing as I waited for Cameron to return. I had given her an hour but it was now pushing two and she still hadn't come back. "Any sign?" Derek asked as he returned with two coffees. "No." I complained. "Well I called her again, no answer." Derek told me. Just at that we both got paged. "911 Emergency Car Crash." He said as he read out the message. "Come on Addy we have to go, we can punish her when she comes back." Derek said as he led me to the ER.

We were just in time to as 4 patients were being wheeled in. "16 Year old male, he was the driver of one of the cars." I heard Meredith say. "Head trauma, Dr Shepherd we need you." she added. "We will sort this after I promise." Derek smiled at me before racing over to the patient. "Approx 35 year old woman, heavily pregnant. Guess that means we need the other Dr Shepherd!" Stephens the other intern said. I nodded and went to join them.

However when I heard the next patient announced I was no longer able to focus, and neither was Derek. "13 Year old girl. She was riding with the 16 year old. Coded twice on the way. She needs surgery right away." The paramedic announced. I whipped around to look at the girl, and was barely able to recognise her as my own. "Cameron?" I cried as I raced to her side. Derek took her other side. "What happened?" I asked the paramedic. "Head on collision." She replied. "Whose fault?" I asked. "The kids, we smelt alcohol off him." she said before her radio went as she took off.

Before I had time to process the information Cameron started to code again. Both Derek and myself were forced out of the way as the other doctors started to try and resuscitate her. "Please let her be ok…." I whispered as they start to pump air into her. I felt Derek put a reassuring arm around me, but I knew he was just as worried…..

**Until Next Time ;-) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 4 **

**Addison's Point of View**

It had been two hours since Cameron was brought out of surgery. She had internal bleeding, some head trauma she had to have her spleen removed and she had a broken wrist. On top of that she was showing no signs of waking up. "Do you think she will wake up?" I whispered to Derek who was sitting opposite me holding her other hand. "Why wouldn't she?" he mumbled, but I knew he was thinking it to. "Because she coded 4 times since getting here." I replied. "That doesn't always mean she wont wake up." He said offering me a small smile.

"I know." I whispered as I gently reached up and push a stray hair from her face. "I have been a pretty terrible mom." I admitted out loud. "What about me? I'm not exactly dad of the year." Derek replied. "Hell I took her from school without telling you. I made no plans for her to go to school here. Oh and I moved her into a trailer." Derek sighed. "Derek taking her from that school was the best thing you could have done. She is a lot happier for it." I assured him. "At least she talks to you, I am lucky if I even get a smile these days." I added.

"Addison she loves you I just think this whole thing has been hard on her and we didn't appreciate that. Living away from home from such a young age must have affected her." Derek replied. "I know we should have put her first and not our careers. Maybe if we had of done that she would be happier and we wouldn't be in this mess." I sighed. "Then lets change things." Derek stated. "I think we can try again?" he suggested. "At being married?" I asked hopeful. "Yes and at being a family. We owe it to ourselves and to our daughter." He replied. "Ok then." I smiled.

* * *

A few hours later I had started to doze off, Derek was already unconscious when I felt Cameron stir. "M-M-Mom?" She whispered. "I'm here sweetie. Thank god your awake." I replied standing up to get a proper look. "What happened?" she asked as she slowly opened her eyes. "That doesn't really matter right now honey. How are you feeling?" I asked as I gently rubbed her hand. "Tired." She mumbled. "You have been asleep for hours, how could you be tired?" I joked as happy tears filled my eyes and I finally released a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I don't know." She said with a hint of a smile. "Got anything to drink?" She asked. "Yeah of course." I replied as I went to get her a drink.

As I passed her the cup I shook Derek awake. "What?" he complained as he slowly woke up. "Your daughter is awake." I replied. Upon hearing these words he became fully alert. "Hey!" he grinned as he gently squeezed her hand. "You feeling ok?" he asked concerned. "Fine dad." She replied as she passed me back the cup. "I'm surprised you two are here together. You know without destroying the furniture." Cameron sighed.

"Um actually about that. How would you feel if we tried again? At being a family?" Derek asked. "For real?" Cameron asked sceptically. "Well we will give it a try. Can't make any promises. The only thing we can promise is to be better parents." I explained. "So what are we moving back to New York?" Cameron questioned. "We haven't thought that far ahead." I told her. "But I don't have to go back to that school? Right?" Cameron mumbled. "No you don't have to go back to that school." I assured her as I gently kissed her forehead.

"Ok then I guess I am ok with it." She smiled. "Good because I think we will be a pretty good family." I laughed. "Yeah I think so to." Cameron smiled. "So now that we are on the topic of been better parents I have a question for you." I said as I turned to face Cameron fully. "What?" she asked confused. "What the hell were you thinking leaving the hospital with that boy? We know you were drinking and we know you smoked pot." I scolded. "Mom…..I think I learned my lesson….. I mean I am in the hospital…." Cameron mumbled. "That's not the point, you left without telling us. You didn't even call." I replied. "I'm sorry. Is Adam ok?" she whsipered.

Before I could reply Bailey walked in. "Oh your awake. That's good, any signs of brain damage? Anything out of the ordinary?" she asked as she started to shine a torch into Cameron's eyes. "She seems fine, talking, responsive and bitching." I joked. "Oh so just like her mother." Bailey smirked. "I agree to that." Derek added. "Well everything seems normal, you're in pretty good hands if anything changes. So I guess I will leave you to it." Bailey smiled as she left us alone again. I thanked her as she passed before refocusing on Cameron.

"So is Adam ok?" she asked again. "Adam the boy who is responsible for you being in here?" I replied sarcastically. "Mom…." Cameron complained. "He is fine he has already been discharged." Derek told her. "Can I see him?" she asked. "No you can't see him." I almost yelled. "Addison." Derek hissed. "Honey how about you try and get some sleep, we will be back in the morning ok?" Derek told Cameron. She didn't look convinced as Derek led me from the room.

* * *

"What that hell Addy?" he hissed as soon as the door closed. "What?" I complained. "She just woke up after having surgery. If she asks about the kid she was with you tell her. Don't leave her worrying about him." Derek replied. "She shouldn't be worrying about the boy who almost killed her. She just met him. Oh and has anyone even considered why he was hanging around a hospital in the first place?" I hissed. "Yes I did consider that. We looked at the security footage, turns out his mom is a patient here. She is dying from cancer, but her lovely son was more interested in stealing pills than being by her side. The police have taken him into custody. We don't have to worry about him anymore." Derek informed me.

"When were you planning on telling me this?" I complained. "Right after Cameron woke up. So right about now." Derek said with his signature smile. "You know what you are lucky we are trying this marriage thing again." I laughed before gently punching him. "Speaking of, why don't we go home get some…. Sleep?" Derek winked. "To your trailer?" I said arching my eyebrow. "Or your hotel?" he smirked. "My hotel!" I laughed as I took his hand and led him towards the elevator….

**Until next time ;-) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is chapter 5, I have decided to move the story along faster so I will skip forward a year in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 5**

**Addison's Point of View**

A few weeks after we made up, things between Derek and me seemed to be going well. Cameron was released from hospital and despite still being an angry teen she was in a better mood with us. We told her we were going to try being married again and that we had decided Seattle was going to be our new home. This seemed to please her but not for the reasons I had hoped. She wanted to stay friends with Adam the little shit who put her in the hospital.

Derek and myself obviously objected because he was older and was currently in a young offenders institute. However Cameron was persistent and all we could do was hope that she forgot about him by the time he was released. Unfortunately that didn't happen, but that comes later.

We had enrolled her in the school across from the hospital in the hope we would see more of each other. Which did happen, but for all the wrong reasons. Cameron kept getting in trouble at school. One particular day we were summoned.

* * *

"Hey did the school call you?" Derek asked as I met him at the nurse's station.

"Yeah I just got the call. What did she do this time?" I complained as we made the short walk to the school.

We didn't have to wait long. The principal was waiting for us.

"Ah Mr and Mrs Shepherd come on in." She greeted as she led us into her office.

"What did she do this time?" I asked as soon as we were seated.

"Well she was caught with alcohol on school property." The principal told us.

"Was she drinking it?" I gasped.

"No she claims it was one of her friends, and older student. Now I know your daughter is a grade ahead but I don't think she should be hanging around some of our older students." The principal explained.

"Let me guess they are 16 and friends with this kid Adam?" Derek replied.

"Yes they are 16 and yes I believe they are friends with Mr Turner." She confirmed.

"We told her she wasn't allowed to hang around with them. She doesn't listen." I complained.

"Well you better make her listen, these kids she is friends with are bad. Now I know as a principal I shouldn't say that, but they are. I am trying to find evidence to get them expelled but they have learnt and at the minute are very sneaky. If I could prove the alcohol was theirs then I would have a reason. However Cameron will not tell me which one owned it." The Principal told us.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Suspension for 3 days. I am afraid I have no choice." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it." I replied as we got up to leave.

"We will make sure this doesn't happen again." I assured her.

As we left the office we found Cameron waiting outside.

"Lets go." Derek said as he grabbed her and pulled her after us.

* * *

"I said I was sorry!" Cameron yelled for the 100th time as we walked into the hospital.

"Sorry isn't good enough, you got suspended!" I hissed.

"For three days not like I was expelled!" Cameron argued.

I was about to reply when Meredith ran over to us.

"Sorry to interrupt but I just got a page to say code black and I don't know what that is!" She cried.

"Grey relax you need to go upstairs and help evacuate." I replied calmly.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because it means a bomb!" Cameron told her.

"What?" Grey gasped.

"Cameron!" Derek scolded.

"Addy take her outside I will help upstairs." Derek said as he glared at Cameron.

"Derek I want to help." I argued.

"I know but someone has to watch her and I would feel better if I knew you were both safe." He replied.

"Derek…." I whispered.

"I will be fine, it's probably a false alarm." Derek tried to assure me.

"So it really is a bomb?" Grey cried from beside me.

"Probably a false alarm." Derek said but he didn't take his eyes off me.

Instead he reached over and kissed me.

"I love you." He whispered before he left with Meredith.

"What about me?" Cameron huffed as she watched Derek leave.

"He is mad at you but you know he loves you." I replied as I led her away.

As we were walking to one of the safe zones I got called.

"Looks like I am on my own again." Cameron sighed.

"Hey that's not fair this is our jobs." I scolded.

"And I am your daughter." Cameron hissed.

"I don't have time for this. Will you please stay here and not go wandering off?" I begged.

"Where the hell would I go?" Cameron complained.

"Ok thank you." I replied as I gave her a quick hug.

"I love you Cam, even if I am mad." I smiled as I turned and left.

Little did I know that she was going to go and get high in the bathroom, the start of a serious problem…

**Until next time ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 6**

_**One and a Half Years later**_

**Cameron's Point of View**

I had just turned 15 when my life changed forever. At 13 and a half years old I had become addicted to pot, which gradually led onto the more serious stuff. I was an addict. My parents had been through hell trying to get me to stay clean and I managed for a while, even went to rehab. However the changing factor for me was when I held the pregnancy test in my hands and saw it was positive. I knew I needed to change.

The baby's father was Adam the kid I met when I first arrived in Seattle he was older and a bad influence but I loved him. So I continued to see him behind my parent's backs and now found my self in a difficult position. As soon as I got over the initial shock I went straight to Adam.

Knocking on his door I was incredibly nervous.

"Hey beautiful!" He smiled as he opened the door and let me in.

However when he saw my face he knew there was something wrong.

"Cam what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Adam I'm pregnant." I blurted out.

"What? You sure?" He gasped as I burst into tears.

"Hey wow wow it's ok." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"No its not we are addicts we cant have a kid." I wept.

"Then we will get clean. Cameron this is a good thing, this might be what we need to get back to normal." Adam said as he held me.

"You would do that for me?" I asked shocked.

"Of course I would. I mean your parents hate me and think I am a monster who ruined your life but I am a good guy!" He smirked.

"They haven't met the new you." I laughed.

"Well any suggestions how we get clean?" I asked.

"Yeah but I don't think you will like it." He muttered.

"Try me." I insisted.

"We need to leave Seattle. We know were the drugs are here we have connections and friends who wont like the new us. We need a clean start to get clean. Preferably without your parent's knowing. He explained.

"You really think that's best?" I questioned.

"Yeah I do." He replied.

I took a few minutes to process what he was saying and it all made sense. So I turned to him and nodded.

"Lets do it, but now. Lets just go now before my parents get suspicious." I told him.

"I will pack a bag." He said as he walked off.

* * *

**Addison's Point of View**

A lot changed in a year and a half. Derek and myself had become close again and we were even considering getting remarried but there was on problem, Cameron. She had become distant and rarely talked to us despite our many attempts. Not only that she had developed a drug problem and it was growing ever worse after her stint in rehab. The only good thing was the kid Adam seemed to be gone.

However I couldn't predict how bad things were about to get, that was until I went back to our house we had recently bought only to discover her room empty. I immediately called Derek who rushed over with Mark. Mark had moved to Seattle so he could be support for Cameron and he had once again charmed his way back into being our friend.

"Were would she go?" Derek cried as he rummaged threw the bin for any sign to her location.

"I don't know!" I yelled in frustration.

"I'm calling the police." Mark said as he wiped out his phone.

About an hour later they arrived.

"You filed a missing person." The female cop asked as I let her in.

"Yes my daughter is gone." I replied.

"How long?" She questioned.

"Well I don't know we were all working last night." I mumbled.

"What age is this girl?" She asked.

"15 she just turned 15." I told her.

"And you left her here? Alone? All night?" The male cop asked.

"Yes, yes and yes." I mumbled, ashamed that we had.

"Well that's first class parenting." I heard his whisper to his partner.

"Hey we are good parents, we were on nightshift and she refuses to stay at the hospital. We check in every hour!" Derek yelled.

"Ok so last night what time did you last hear from her?" The cops asked.

"Um I was in surgery….." I trailed off as I looked at Derek and Mark.

"Me too." Mark replied.

"Me too." Derek mumbled.

"So none of you checked in?" They asked.

"Will you please just try and find her!" I begged.

"We will do everything we can." They replied, obviously noticing how worried I was.

After that everything is a blur, I didn't see my daughter again for another year and even then it was an accident on her part…

**Until next time ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Cameron's Point of View**

Another year passed and like we promised each other Adam and myself got clean. We had our baby a beautiful baby girl called Emma and Adam had proposed. Thankfully I had managed to avoid my parent's attempts to find me and after a year we had settles in LA. Adam got a job in a store and was making good progress while I went back to night classes to earn my diploma. Things were perfect and after Adam got a promotion to manager we moved into a slightly bigger apartment. However things were about to change when I took Emma to the doctors for her injections. It was a local private practice but Adam had good health care.

As I walked up to the reception desk a happy employee greeted me.

"Hi can I help you?" She grinned.

However as I looked just passed her I saw someone from the back, who looked exactly like my mother. Shaking my head and coming to the conclusion that, that was impossible I turned my attention back to the receptionist.

"Um yeah I brought my daughter for her injections." I replied.

"Ok do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"Yeah Cameron Shep…." I began to say but got cut off.

"Cameron?" The woman I was looking at earlier gasped.

As she turned around I realised that was exactly who it was.

"Mom?" I gasped, equally surprised.

She stood stunned before finally recovering enough to approach me.

"I can't believe this. What are you doing here? How long have you been here? Why did you leave?" She cried as she bombarded me with questioned.

Too stunned to answer she continued to look at me.

"Cameron?" She yelled.

"Um…." I mumbled.

Just at that Emma began to cry. Instinctively I turned to pick her up, causing mom to look even more shocked.

"Is she?" She whispered.

"Yip." I confirmed as I scooped Emma up.

"Is that why you left?" Mom asked.

"Mom can we not do this…." I sighed.

"Do what? Talk? Cameron you have been gone a year!" She replied.

"Fine." I huffed.

"Emma is part of the reason I left, but as you know I liked my drugs. So I left to get clean, fresh start." I explained.

"We could have helped you." Mom said.

"Mom you tried it didn't work so I left. Besides it turned out pretty well." I told her.

"I can see that." She sighed, but she looked disappointed.

"Mom I'm sorry I know you must have been worried but I just needed to get away." I said.

"Cam I'm jus happy your ok." Mom smiled.

After that she walked over and threw her arms around Emma and myself. Emma not liking the fact she was disturbed let out a howl. Mom released me as she started to laugh.

"Just like you." She whispered.

"Can I hold her?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sure but we are here for an appointment." I said as I gently passed her over.

"I can do whatever you're here for. I work here now." Mom said as she cradled her granddaughter for the first time.

"You do?" I asked confused.

"Yeah after you went missing you dad and I decided we needed to leave Seattle. We hoped we would find you somewhere else so we tried New York and finally here. Have to admit I didn't have any hope of finding you." Mom explained.

"You and dad are still together?" I gasped.

"Yip." Mom smiled happily.

"Impressive." I said as I brushed a stray bit of hair from my face.

As I did so mom caught sight of my ring.

"Is that what I think it is?" She questioned.

"Um yeah…Adam proposed." I whispered nervously.

"Adam?" Mom said, clearly unimpressed.

"Don't be like that he has been great and he is Emma's dad so you have to be nice." I smirked.

"This is a lot to take in." Mom sighed.

"Come to my office we can talk?" She suggested.

"Sure but I have to meet Adam in 2 hours." I told her.

"Ok." Mom smiled as she led the way.

Much to my surprise after mom gave Emma her injections the 2 hours flew and I almost didn't want to leave.

"Cam it's been two hours, if you have to go you should." Mom whispered sadly.

"Shit I didn't realise. This has been….surprisingly good." I admitted.

"I missed this." I added.

"Me to even though this is the first time I think we have really talked." Mom replied.

"I guess it has been." I said realising she was right.

"How about we have lunch tomorrow? With your dad?" Mom asked.

"Sure Adam is off so he can watch Emma." I smiled.

"Sounds good." Mom replied happily.

As I got up to leave she looked into Emma's pram.

"See you later cutie." She whispered to her.

Finally I got ready to leave and as I walked out of the practice I couldn't help but look forward to lunch. As it turns out I missed them more than I thought…..

**Until next time ;-) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok here is chapter 8, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 8**

**Derek's Point of View**

Walking my daughter down the isle was a dream I never thought I would have. Yet here I was on her wedding day doing just that. She looked stunning, just like her mom. After everything she had been through I couldn't have been more proud.

"Dad you're staring again." Cameron whispered as we grew closer to the alter.

"Sorry I can't help it." I admitted.

"Well stop you are making me nervous." Cameron smiled.

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked.

"Yeah I know." She agreed.

Before I could say another word we reached the end and reluctantly I passed her over to Adam who despite our initial disagreements I now liked. The ceremony passed in a tearful blur (me crying as much as Addy who was using Emma as a shield) but before I knew it, it was the father daughter dance.

* * *

"You still crying old man?" Cameron laughed.

"This is the one day I get a free pass." I sniffed.

"Oh really? Then what's Mark's excuse?" Cameron said as she gestured to a red-eyed Sloan.

"He thinks it will help him get a woman?" I suggested.

"I thought he was into Lexi Grey?" Cameron asked as we danced.

"Who knows with Mark?" I smirked.

The song drew to an end and I gently released Cameron. I was about to ask her for another dance when Emma toddled over.

* * *

"Grampa me turn?" She asked.

"Her turn dad." Cameron smiled as I scooped Emma up.

Nodding I agreement I headed out to dance with my granddaughter. She insisted I swirled her and lifted her and by the end she had me exhausted. When the song ended I passed her back to her dancing parents.

"Have your daughter back before I need Yang to resuscitate me." I joked.

Laughing in response Adam lifted Emma and the three of them danced happily.

I walked over to Addison who was watching from the side.

"I wish we could have been like that when she was younger." She sighed.

"I know." I agreed.

"We should have been the perfect family." Addison whispered.

"I know, but thanks to Cameron we are part of a perfect family now. Even if we didn't create it." I replied.

* * *

As we continued to watch a drunk Mark moonwalked onto the dance floor.

"Perfect huh?" Addison smirked.

"Every perfect family has a hidden secret. Mark is ours." I laughed.

"Yeah I guess he is." Addison smiled in agreement.

It was the perfect day, for our now perfect family…..

**The end :-)**

**Thanks to everyone who supported this story sorry the updates took so long I got a little stuck writing it, so hopefully didn't ruin it! Anyway thanks again, it means a lot to all those who followed, favourited and reviewed! :-D**


End file.
